Forever not yours
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: E sem saber explicar, Pansy começou a apreciar o tempo que passava com Lovegood. - PansyLuna, femmeslash, NC17, UA.


**N/A: **Primeira fanfic femmeslash/yuri e já tem NC-17/orange. Tenso. Fanfic escrita para o III Challenge de Femmeslash do fórum Marauders Map. Utilizando a imagem 18. Espero que gostem. A fic é UA. A música utilizada ao final da fic é a Forever not yours da banda A-ha.

* * *

**Forever not yours**

_Verão._

O ano era o de mil novecentos e dezenove. Com o final da Grande Guerra, Derek Parkinson decidiu por fim matricular sua tão amada filha, Pansy Parkinson, na tão remunerada escola para garotas Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, como todos sabiam, era dividida em duas instituições. Uma só para meninas e outra só para meninos. Hogwarts presava pela eduação e pela classe de seus alunos. Era uma escola que preparava os filhos dos mais bem sucedidos homens de toda Inglaterra para serem cavalheiros e damas da mais alta sociedade.

E Derek, sendo um homem que servira seu país por longos quatro anos, só queria o melhor para a sua filha. E como era um homem rico, tinha ótimas condições para pagar o ensino de sua filha, assim como pagar pelo melhor quarto daquele colégio interno.

Ele veria pouco sua filha, ele sabia, mas valeria a pena. Tudo para vê-la crescer e se tornar uma bela e delicada dama. Ainda mais quando a garota era muito prepotente e tinha um tremendo complexo de superioridade – então ele esperava que, em Hogwarts, ela aprendesse a ter boas maneiras.

Então foi com muita relutância que Pansy Parkinson foi para aquele colégio. Claro, ela não podia negar que o quarto que ela adiquirira na instituição era o maior, tinha uma vista maravilhosa e que a cama era enorme. Também não podia reclamar por ser paparicada por quase todas as mulheres que lá trabalhavam – afinal, ela era filha de Ella Parkinson, que esturara lá de seus treze anos até seus dezessete. Era uma aluna exemplar e todas a admiravam. No entanto, Ella falecera quando Pansy tinha apenas cinco anos de idade, e agora com seus quatorze anos, Pansy mal se lembrava de sua mãe.

Pansy fizera manha o tempo todo desde que descobrira que iria ingressar em Hogwarts até segundos antes de uma mulher com seus quarenta e tantos anos abrir a porta da instituição – afinal, Pansy sabia quando devia deixar uma boa impressão, e ela também sabia que a primeira impressão é sempre a mais forte.

"Vocês devem ser os Parkinsons." Derek assentiu. "Sou Minerva McGonagall, a diretora da instuição de Hogwarts para meninas." Ela sorria animadamente, olhando ora para o homem, ora para a garota.

"Senhora McGonagall, esta aqui é Pansy, e eu me chamo Derek." Eles apertaram as mãos e Pansy apenas abriu um sorriso para a mulher, sabendo que a mais velha havia lhe adorado.

"Bom, Derek, Pansy, vamos entrar, sim? Quero mostrar a instituição para vocês e depois levarei Pansy para conhecer as outras garotas que já chegaram, enquanto você e eu resolvemos as últimas papeladas de matrícula, certo?" O homem assentiu, segurando na mão da filha e andando atrás da diretora.

O colégio era enorme, havia diversas salas de aula, uma enorme biblioteca, uma sala de jantar que fora feita para caber todas as alunas e mais as professoras. O último lugar que eles visitaram internamente, fora o quarto de Pansy e dali, McGonagall a levara para o quintal, onde algumas garotas da sua idade ou mais velhas se encontravam. Algumas brincavam por ali, outras estavam sentadas conversando. No entanto, todas pararam o que faziam e levantaram quando viram Minerva, exceto uma garota loira, que estava sentada no chão, de costas para eles.

McGonagall pareceu não gostar daquilo, pois franzera o cenho e limpara a garganta, fazendo a garota levantar a cabeça e olhá-la, e só então levantar-se. Virando-se para as outras garotas e abrindo um sorriso, a mulher começou a falar.

"Este ano teremos uma nova aluna conosco. Seu nome é Pansy Parkinson e eu espero que todas vocês sejam simpáticas com ela, certo?" Todas as garotas afirmaram. "Bom. Agora irei para dentro, aproveitem para se conhecerem."

Pansy sorria amigavelmente para as garotas que estavam ali, sorrindo de volta para ela. Ela caminhou levemente até duas garotas loiras que estavam sentadas em um banco.

"Olá." Ela falou, e as loiras continuavam sorrindo.

"Olá, Pansy, certo?" A morena assentiu. "Eu sou Dafne Greengrass e esta é minha irmã mais nova, Astoria." Pansy inclinou levemente a cabeça, encarando a mais nova.

"Você é a pretendente do Draco Malfoy, certo?" A menor corou levemente, mas assentiu. "Ele é meu amigo de infância. Você vai gostar dele." Isso pareceu fazer a menor ficar mais animada.

Afinal, Pansy não podia negar, ela odiava casamentos arranjados. Ser obrigada a casar contra a sua vontade com um homem que você só conheceria meses antes do casamento e não havia nada que você pudesse fazer. Sua mãe e seu pai tiveram um casamento arranjado, e pelo que o pai diz, eles eram felizes juntos. No entanto, Pansy abominava a ideia. Ela fizera o pai prometer que ela escolheria seu marido.

A garota continuou ali, conversando com as duas, e logo mais algumas garotas se aproximaram para conhecer a novata. Até o final da tarde, Pansy já sabia o nome de todas – menos das mais novas que optaram por brincar ao invés de conhecê-la e da loira que havia sido repreendida por McGonagall anteriormente.

Todas eram simpáticas, e Pansy mostrou-se ser a garota que comandava, dando conselhos e sendo prepotente – mas nenhuma pareceu se importar com aquilo. Talvez estudar ali não fosse tão ruim.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Derek e Minerva voltaram ao grande pátio para que assim Pansy pudesse se despedir apropriadamente de seu pai. Ela o abraçou fortemente – porque ela podia parecer não ligar, mas ela sentiria muita saudade – e ele prometeu mandar cartas sempre que possível.

E aquele dia foi ao fim com todas indo jantar juntas. Pansy sentou-se ao lado de Dafne – as duas se tornariam grandes amigas – e conversavam baixinho. Uma empregada – uma garota que devia ser pouco mais velha que Pansy – entrou no salão de jantar com uma panela grande em mãos. Ela não expressava dor, mas Pansy podia ver que a panela estava quente.

A empregada começou a servi-las, uma por uma, colocando uma concha de sopa no prato de cada. Ela encheu o prato de Pansy e continuou a servir. Contudo, quando chegou naquela loira – aquela loira que Pansy ainda não sabia o nome –, ela agradeceu, o que fez todas as garotas a olharem espantadas.

"Senhorita Luna Lovegood!" Minerva a repreendeu, fazendo com que a loira a encarasse curiosamente. "Não se deve dirigir a palavra com a gentalha." Luna franziu o cenho, provavelmente sem ter entendido.

"Mas Senhora McGonagall, tanto aqui quanto em casa, eu sempre aprendi que devemos agradecer quando alguém nos faz algum favor. Como, no caso, encher o meu prato de comida." A loira falou calmamente, com a voz melodiosa e fina. Minerva parecia que explodiria, pois tinha o rosto bem vermelho e o cenho completamente franzido.

"O que ela quis dizer, senhora..." Pansy se pegou falando. "É que devemos causar uma boa impressão, até mesmo para a gentalha." Pansy não sabia porque raios estava defendendo aquela garota, ela simplesmente a fez. E a resposta que dera pareceu agradar McGonagall, que franziu os lábios já finos e depois voltou a falar.

"Espero que não aconteça de novo." Luna assentiu e ficou fitando o prato. A empregada continuou a servir as garotas que faltavam e depois se retirou. Com isso, rezaram e começaram a comer. Todas comiam e conversavam baixo uma com a outra – assim como a etiqueta permitia. Após o jantar, Pansy foi para o quarto – tivera um dia cansativo e queria descansar. Mesmo as aulas começando apenas na próxima semana, não havia necessidade ou razão para dormir tarde.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Pansy acordou, ela ficou alguns minutos na cama, repassando mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior – era de praxe; ela precisava pensar quando acordava e antes de se levantar. Então, quando finalmente levantou-se, ela foi abrir a janela do quarto. Estava um dia lindo, atípico de Londres. Ela suspirou, observando o que a vista de seu quarto lhe proporcionava, e foi quando ela a notou.

Lá embaixo, no mesmo pátio em que a vira pela primeira vez, estava Luna Lovegood.

Ela usava um vestido verde-água claro e sapatilhas da mesma cor. A loira também usava brincos e pulseiras da mesma cor, tudo muito infantil. Ela estava sentada de qualquer jeito no chão do pátio, com alguns passarinhos pousados em suas pernas e mãos – e isso fez com que Pansy se perguntasse como ela fora capaz de algo assim.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Pansy se trocou – colocou um vestido rosa claro com detalhes em branco, uma sapatilha branca e uma pequena presilha no cabelo. Ela olhou no relógio antes de sair do quarto, e viu que ainda eram oito e quinze da manhã – o café da manhã só seria servido às nove já que era fim de semana.

Quando ela chegou no pátio, Luna ainda estava do mesmo jeito de antes, com os passarinhos voando e pousando nela. No entanto, quando Pansy começou a aproximar-se, as aves voaram, fazendo com que a garota loira finalmente prestasse atenção em Pansy que parara a apenas alguns passos de distância.

"Bom dia." Luna disse, ainda sentada e ainda olhando nos olhos negros de Pansy.

"Bom dia..." Pansy respondeu, e não conseguindo olhar fixamente nos olhos azuis de Luna, deviou o olhar. "O que faz acordada tão cedo?"

"Eu sempre acordo cedo." A loira disse, simplesmente, levantando o olhar e vendo as nuvens no céu.

"Certo... E o que está fazendo aqui fora?" Pansy cruzou os braços – havia algo em Luna que a fazia ficar na defensiva.

"Observando." Simples, curta e gentil. Mesmo sendo uma resposta tão direta, Luna não era rude, o que fazia a morena ficar mais e mais curiosa.

"Posso me juntar a você?" A loira apenas assentiu, o que fez Pansy descruzar os braços, andar até a garota e sentar-se ao seu lado. "Como você conseguiu fazer os passarinhos chegarem perto de você?" Luna voltou seu olhar para Pansy – os olhos grandes e azuis pareciam ler a alma de Pansy, e a morena não gostava daquela sensação.

"Eu não sei. Eles simplesmente vêm." E elas ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando os pássaros, as nuvens, o farfalhar das folhas. Era agradável. Na verdade, era a coisa mais agradável que Pansy havia feito em muito tempo.

E sem saber explicar, Pansy começou a apreciar o tempo que passava com Lovegood.

_Outono._

Pansy passava boa parte de seu tempo com Luna – não que as outras garotas da instituição soubessem, pois todas achavam que Lovegood era estranha e isso poderia acabar com a reputação de Pansy – e, graças a isso, elas se tornaram boas amigas. A morena sempre apreciando o tempo que passavam juntas e muitas vezes ela ia de noite para o quarto da loira para conversarem ou simplesmente passarem o tempo juntas.

Embora Luna tivesse aulas diferentes – afinal, ela era um ano mais nova que Pansy – a morena sabia que ela era muito inteligente e que era a melhor aluna de sua classe, por assim dizer. Mesmo todos achando a loira estranha, ninguém podia negar que ela era inteligente. E Pansy se orgulhava disso, mesmo sem dizer para ninguém.

Então como de costume, nas manhãs de domingo ambas iam para o pátio para observar – enquanto Luna observava as aves, o céu e as plantas, Pansy observava a outra garota. Não sabia dizer o porque, mas observá-la a deixava satisfeita.

O tempo foi mudando, ficando mais frio, mais fechado, e em uma manhã de domingo, começou a chover. Pansy, em seu vestido azul marinho de babados correu para a cobertura da entrada e começou a chamar pela loira que, vestindo um belo vestido branco, permaneceu em pé, no meio da chuva.

Pansy temia que a loira pegasse um resfriado e correu para a chuva com o pretexto de trazê-la a força para dentro, mas quando ela chegou na garota e segurou ambos os braços da mesma, Luna ria divertida.

"Não é lindo?" E foi quando Pansy parou para observar mais.

Os cabelos loiros da garota estavam encharcados, grudados em sua face e costas, algumas mechas ameaçando cair em seus olhos. Os olhos azuis, sempre tão curiosos e abertos estavam menores devido ao enorme sorriso que ela tinha no rosto e possuiam um brilho que Pansy nunca havia visto antes. Os lábios finos e os dentes brancos dela davam um destaque maior para a visão que Pansy tinha. Mas foi quando abaixou o olhar que Pansy prendeu a respiração.

O vestido branco de Luna havia ficado transparente graças à chuva e ela podia ver todo o tórax da menina à sua frente. Os seios ainda mal desenvolvidos, o umbigo e a calcinha que também era branca e estava quase tão transparente quanto o vestido. Aquela visão foi suficiente para Pansy colocar ambas as mãos no rosto da loira e olhar fundo nos olhos azuis.

"Lindo demais..." O sorriso de Luna foi desaparecendo conforme Pansy se aproximava do rosto da mais nova. E, sem mais nem menos, a morena colou os lábios nos de Luna. Ambas manteram os olhos abertos e ficaram a se encarar, cada uma tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

Quando Pansy se distanciou, elas continuaram a se encarar. Parkinson não tinha vergonha do que acabara de fazer, embora não entendesse de onde aquela vontade súbita havia surgido. Já Luna procurava dentro dos olhos da mais velha o que aquilo havia significado. E parecendo achar algo, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Vamos entrar?" Luna perguntou, pegando na mão da morena e caminhando para dentro daquela instituição.

E a partir desse dia, sempre que Pansy fugia para o quarto de Luna no meio da noite, elas voltavam a praticar o grudar de lábios que haviam experimentado na chuva. No começo elas deixavam os lábios juntos, uma sentindo a maciez dos lábios da outra. Com o passar dos dias, Pansy se arriscou e passou a língua por entre os lábios da menor, e assim, encontrou a língua de Luna.

E foi assim, devagar, com precaução, que Pansy descobriu uma das coisas mais prazerosas do mundo. A língua de Luna, quente e macia, era ao mesmo tempo tímida e aventureira. As línguas dançavam juntas, se experimentando, se conhecendo, se aceitando.

No entanto, foi quando Luna fez um barulho – um barulho que nunca nenhuma das duas havia escutado antes – que Pansy achou que estavam indo rápido demais.

Pansy já se conformara que estava atraída por Luna – atraída não, ela não podia mentir a si mesma. Ela gostava de Luna. E talvez ela pudesse até dizer que a amava. Pois apenas Luna conseguia tirá-la de orbita. Apenas a loira era capaz de fazê-la ver o mundo de uma forma diferente. Apenas aquela garota, pura e inocente, conseguira fazer seu coração bater forte e desejo inundar seu ser.

Contudo, Parkinson duvidava que Lovegood entedesse o que realmente acontecia ali, ela não podia afirmar se a loira sentia o mesmo ou se apenas se sentia a vontade em fazer tudo aquilo porque era Pansy – _sua amiga_ – que fazia isso.

Mesmo assim, Pansy já havia encontrado sua perdição e ela não podia simplesmente parar tudo. Ela precisava ver a loira, precisava escutá-la, precisava sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus. E enquanto Luna não reclamasse, ela não pararia.

E foi assim que Pansy se pegou perdidamente apaixonada pela loira.

_Inverno._

As provas foram difíceis, mas Pansy conseguiu passar em todas com uma nota boa. E assim sendo, as férias chegaram. No entanto, na Instituição Hogwarts, as alunas podiam ir para casa no período de férias – que era duas semanas – ou poderiam permanecer na escola. Pansy convenceu o pai de deixá-la ficar na escola, pois ela sabia que Luna teria que ficar. O pai da loira era dono de uma revista e vivia viajando para arranjar matérias para a mesma. E mesmo o pai dela sendo atencioso e mandando cartas quase toda semana, ele não poderia parar de trabalhar nessas duas semanas e ficar com Luna. Mas a garota não se importou – não depois de descobrir que Pansy também ficaria em Hogwarts.

E Pansy chegou à conclusão de que aquelas duas semanas de férias foram as melhores de toda sua vida.

Naquelas férias, Pansy e Luna passaram todos os dias juntas, até dormiam juntas no quarto de Pansy. A morena começou a entender porque se sentira tão atraída pela loira. Luna era o completo oposto de Pansy – ela era doce, inocente, infantil e tinha uma visão diferente do mundo. Ela não via maldade nas pessoas e tratava a todos com respeito e igualdade. Ela era carinhosa e sincera, mas ao mesmo tempo reservada e observadora. Ela era dedicada e graciosa. E Pansy se apaixonara por tudo aquilo, pois Parkinson era observadora, mas via a malícia das pessoas, ela sabia identificar alguém sincero e alguém falso.

E foi em uma noite, deitadas debaixo dos cobertores na cama de Pansy, que a morena percebeu que queria proteger Luna das coisas ruins do mundo. E nesse dia, ela decidiu fazê-la sua.

Beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente, aumentando a intensidade gradativamente. Luna correspondeu, fechando os olhos e se entregando à morena. Pansy começou a passar a mão pelo corpo da loira, primeiro pelas costas, depois pela cintura, até que chegou aos seios. Devagar, não querendo assustar a loira, começou a acariciar-lhe. Luna interrompeu o beijo e, corada, ficou olhando para Pansy, tentando entender.

Então Pansy colocou a mão por baixo da camisola de flanela que Luna usava, passando a mão por sua coxa e subindo, chegando na cintura e depois aos seios novamente. A loira fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, se aproximando um pouco do contato. Pansy, considerando aquilo como uma aceitação, a morena apertou de leve o seio da menor, que estremeceu e deixou outro gemido escapar-lhe os lábios.

Pansy ficou brincando com os seios da garota por algum tempo, até sentir a mão de Luna passando por sua perna e subindo, indo de encontro a seu seio. A morena abriu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que suspirou. Já que Luna havia aceitado aquilo, Pansy iria até o final.

A morena voltou a passar a mão pelo corpo da menor – barriga, cintura, coxas – até chegar na calcinha da garota e, delicadamente, começar a abaixá-la. A loira deixou que Pansy tirasse sua peça íntima e, enquanto ela tirava, aproveitou para brincar com os seios da mais velha. Uma vez tendo tirado a calcinha de Luna, Parkinson passou a mão novamente pela coxa da loira, e sem mais nem menos, abriu as penas dela e levou a mão até a parte íntima da loira.

Luna gemeu, levando as mãos para a cintura de Pansy e a apertando de leve. A morena sentiu a umidade da outra e logo soube o que aquilo significava – Pansy se lembrava de que, após o primeiro beijo que dera em Luna, ela havia se sentido assim. Então devagar – sempre devagar – ela colocou os dedos ali e ficou passando. Apenas superficialmente, mas era o suficiente para fazer a loira estremecer e gemer.

E então, Pansy continuou a movimentar os dedos naquela região, cada vez com mais velocidade conforme escutava os gemidos da mais nova. Até que teve um momento em que Luna gemeu mais alto e começou a ofegar, cansada – e foi quando Pansy percebeu que a loira havia chegado ao seu limite.

Lovegood insistiu em fazer o mesmo por Pansy, e até o final da noite, ambas estavam satisfeitas e felizes.

E Pansy Parkinson desejou que se sentisse assim sempre – e sabia que se Luna estivesse ao seu lado, ela estaria bem.

_Primavera._

"Você será sempre minha." Pansy falou, colocando uma flor no cabelo de Luna, que a olhava intensamente. A loira sorriu, levando a mão até o rosto da morena e a acariciando gentilmente.

"Sempre sua." Luna confirmou, fechando os olhos, e deixou a mais velha tomar seus lábios em um beijo cálido e puro.

Afinal, Pansy sempre relacionara Luna com pureza, e nesses momentos de confissões ela sentia-se obrigada a ser pura como Luna – nem que fosse só um pouco.

Porque, querendo ou não, Pansy havia mudado. Ela ainda era uma líder, ela ditava as regras para as outras garotas, mas depois de começar a conviver com a mais nova, ela aprendeu que há coisas mais importantes e simples do que mandar e se considerar a melhor. Mesmo não gostando de admitir, ela sabia que a tal de Hermione era a garota mais inteligente de sua sala, assim como tinha consciência de que Astoria, mesmo tão nova, era a garota mais bela da escola. Pansy aprendera a se conformar em não ser a melhor para os outros, porque ela sabia que era a melhor para Luna – e era isso que importava.

E então, quando Pansy recebeu uma carta de seu pai no final do ano letivo, ela sentiu o chão escapar de seus pés. Ela ficara inconformada e não sabia como diria aquilo à Luna. Preferiu deixá-la ler a carta.

"_Querida filha,_

_Trago-lhe a boa notícia de que ao final de seu ano letivo nos mudaremos para França, Paris. Começarei a trabalhar lá no começo do Verão, e assim poderá entrar em uma escola que não seja interna e começar a participar dos bailes para encontrar o seu pretendente – que eu sei que quer escolher._

_Um abraço carinhoso e até o último dia de aula._

_Do seu pai, Derek."_

Naquele dia, Pansy e Luna choraram uma no ombro da outra, não acreditando a grande injustiça do mundo. Elas não haviam passado nem um ano completo juntas e já seriam separadas. Parkinson sabia que não podia dizer ao pai que amava uma mulher – ela tinha perfeita consciência do que a sociedade achava de pessoas iguais a elas –, mas ela não poderia simplesmente ir. França ficava do outro lado do mar, e isso era longe o suficiente. No entanto, Luna era sábia, e Pansy sabia que devia seguir suas palavras.

"Você deve ir. Nós devíamos ter percebido que isto não poderia durar para sempre." Pansy não queria acreditar naquelas palavras, mesmo sabendo que eram verdadeiras. "Em algum momento teríamos que casar e ter filhos." A morena levou uma mão ao rosto da loira, inconformada. "Mas você sempre será a pessoa que eu amo, mesmo nunca sendo verdadeiramente minha."

E foi quando Pansy realmente entendeu. Luna jamais poderia ser _dela_.

No final do ano letivo, Pansy prometeu nunca esquecer Luna e que, se algum dia tivesse condições decentes, voltaria à Londres para procurá-la e para finalmente fazê-la sua.

_Verão._

O ano era o de mil novecentos e trinta e dois. Pansy estava com vinte e sete anos, estava casada com um homem chamado Pierre e eles tiveram dois filhos: Sophie e Louis. Seu sobrenome agora era Dupont, seu cabelo estava comprido e era uma dama da alta sociedade francesa. Ela tinha uma grande casa com um imenso jardim – jardim onde ela plantava rosas brancas.

Contudo, uma coisa nunca mudara: Seu amor por Luna. Em todos os anos que se passaram, ela nunca deixou de pensar na loira – ela tentara mandar cartas, arranjar algum modo de saber como ela estava, mas era muito complicado. De anos em anos ela recebia uma carta de Luna. E neste ano, neste verão, ela recebera mais uma carta da loira.

Ela estava casada já há alguns anos com um tal de Neville Longbottom. Ela tivera um filho – Matthew –, e agora, aparentemente, acabara de ter uma filha. E na carta Luna falara que o nome que havia escolhido para a menina – que nasceu com cabelos negros, assim como o pai – fora Pansy.

E a única coisa que Pansy conseguiu fazer após a notícia foi cuidar de suas tão preciosas rosas. Por que rosas? Porque elas simbolizavam o amor. E por que brancas? Porque elas simbolizavam a pureza. E essa fora a forma mais fácil que Pansy encontrara de estar perto de Luna – a sempre tão pura Luna, que fora, era e sempre seria seu verdadeiro amor.

Até o fim de sua vida, Pansy cultivara as rosas brancas. Infelizmente, ela não conseguira voltar para Londres como ela prometera à Luna, assim como Luna nunca tivera a oportunidade de ir à Paris. No entanto, elas mantiveram contato por cartas e, mais tarde, por telefone.

Até seus últimos dias, nenhuma das duas havia realmente esquecido da outra ou do amor que tinham.

"Memories they keep coming through. The good ones hurt more than the bad ones do. The days were hot, and the nights were deep… And I miss you, baby, I miss you, baby. I'll soon be gone now… Forever not yours"


End file.
